


I Really Hate Her

by figures32



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mild Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figures32/pseuds/figures32
Summary: Lena’s trying to get through high school peacefully but can’t get over why her Science teacher, Ms. O’Dorian has it out for her. Or why it bothers her so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a typical pairing but I randomly had this idea and thought they fit well for this story. Enjoy

Chapter 1

 

I hate her so much. If there was like a way to stand at the tallest point in the world with a microphone for the whole world could hear, I would yell every anti ... Slur I could think of I would. Because I really hate her. 

She has to be thee most infuriating human being that god could of conceived and allowed to walk with the people of the day. Shes what people would refer to as a bitch. Or maybe she is thee bitch. Im not sure. What I am sure about is that she has it out for me and will not stop until she breaks me down to simplest form of matter possible, just so she can crush down on me with those high top combat boots that she loves to wear just so u can hear crushing everybody's existence away. But not me. Nope. Not anymore. I refuse to fall in line any longer. I will demand her respect no if ands or buts. For now on I'll show her exactly what a oxton is made of. Or my name isn't Lena-"

"Ms. Oxton." 

"Huh" I look up to see those predator eyes staring eye for eye with me. Those damn blue eyes that penetrate to the very deeps of your soul and latches on until they choose to release you. And even then it still takes a little out of you every time. Once breaking free, I look around to see everybody in the class staring at me, and that was when I knew I fucked up. 

"I asked you a question."

"Oh..ok."

"*stares*"

"Umm.. could you repeat the question?" 

"*stares*"

"...okkk."

"I asked what is your name ."

"Oh! Lena.. Of course."

"*stares*"

"Umm..am I wrong?"

"Do you really think that was my question?"

Its a trick question a trick question. "...Umm, no?" By then I could hear snickers and the haha's all throughout the class. Snap out of it Lena, shes trying to pull a fast one on you.

"Well since you obviously are unsure of who you are or what my question was then maybe you have lost all sense of understanding . Tell me are you aware of where you are? Do you know what today is? Are you able to tell the time or is that beyond you as well."

".....Umm, no Ma’am."

"So you don't."

"No.. I do know. "

"So you do."

"Yes."

"So if you are aware of who you are, that you are in school and in my class at the moment then how are you unaware of the question that was asked of you?"

What a Bitch.

" I-I'm sorry Ma’am. I spaced out."

"Hmmm. Well I hope for all of us the next time you 'space out', you'll have the decency to not do it in my class. "

I bit my lip to hold back from taking each individual paper in each folder on her desk and throwing them out the window. "Yes Ma’am." 

She looks me over for a second before saying"Good" and brings focus back to the class . 

God, I really hate her. 

"


	2. CHAPTER 2

"Lena! Hey Lena, wait up!"

I turn around to see Lucio, books in hand, serving through the crowd to catch up to me. 

 

"Man, I swear I think you teleport sometimes. "

"Sorry Lucio, just kind of wanted to get out of there."

"Is it because of what Ms. O'Deorain said? I told you not to bother with her. She's just trying to get to you."

"I know Lucio, I know, it's just she's- she's such a twat!”

"Just chill Lena, look on the bright side, we got gym now!"

"Yea, your right. "

"See, and records 58-52 your way so I think today's the day I catch up."

"Yea right, you'd be lucky to win one race today."

"You wanna bet!"

"I'd wager."

"Then a race to gym class, GO!"

"Hey!"

_________________

After gym class was over, I had environmental studies with Mrs. Zhou. The class was uneventful as usual, but I love Mrs. Zhou so I can't complain. After that I finally got to go to lunch for my 6th period. I got a late lunch but it's fine since I usually have track practice after school. I'm happy cause today is Tuesday , which means Mr. Winston ( He doesn't tell anybody his last name for some reason) is setting up for his lab class. He usually lets me come in during my lunch and help him out. I quickly go to the cafeteria grab a sandwich and a few things and head towards the science lab. 

I open the door to the science lab to see Mr. Winston standing by a desk staring at a binder with his back turned towards me. 

"Hey Big guy!"

He's a little startled but quickly recoveries and turns to greet me. 

"Greetings Lena. Did you come to help."

"You know it! What are you guys doing today."

"Well we're going to thermal properties of how a ice cube will react in boiling water. You can start by setting up a beakers at each station and boiling the water."

"Aye I!. And oh I brought u your favorite." 

“Ohh, just what I needed.”

We sit and chat for a little bit while I finish my lunch and half-heartily grades some papers. After a few minutes I get to start setting up the stations. 

God I miss this class. I miss the smell. The sound of the vent rattling around because they never fixed it. The group labs me and Hana use to do. Helping the other students finish there lab before the bell rang. ‘Thanks Lena, your the best!’   
‘No problem Love!’ Aww, the good times. And of course the big guy over there. Maybe the best teacher I’ve ever had. Always patient and willing to break any question down until you actually got it. Some one who genuinely wanted to help. A lot different from my teachers this year. Don’t let me even get started on-

“Did you know-“

 

I didn’t even have to turn to know that was nun other than the witch herself, Ms.O’Dorian in the one place I would never think to see her. Ok maybe not the one place since it is a science room, but come on. Shit. 

“ That chemistry is probably the most tedious subject. You have to be completely focused on your experiment because a minor slip up can be..catastrophic. “ a spark runs down my spin and in a place I’d rather ignore as I can feel her breath on the back of my neck only slightly before she predatorily moves to side of me to lean on the table. 

“You know like brewing a potion or something of that nature. You seem to like those sort of things if the amount of time you spend doodling in your notebook is any indication.” 

She’s a witch I tell you! There’s no way she could know about my obsession with the wizarding world or how I could brew a perfect Veritaserum potion or that I would get flipping stars on my potions NEWTS. 

I tried to hold back a blush but her Barmy smugness makes my blood boil. There’s about 17 different ways I’d want to tell her to piss off but the best I can muster is ” What are you doing here?!” I say with as much fire that I can spit before I realize who I’m spitting at. Then I look at those piercing blue flipping eyes of hers and gulp. Yea wrong move. “M-Ms. O’Dorian.” 

She stares at me for a long moment I’m thinking these are probably the last few moments I’ll have before I’m turned to dust. But it never happens and she’s only responds with a raised eyebrow before turning to the stacked papers in her hand. A few more moments past with me awkwardly rocking back and forth, not sure what to do and of me pinching myself to make sure I’m still in my body before she finally responds. 

“If you must know Ms. Oxton (‘God I hate how she says my name’) I’m here to bring Mr. Winston here the layout of the science department meeting that he was unable to attend.” She says striking the attention of man mentioned. Mr. Winston, caught off guard, shot up and in the processed not a fumbled a a few stakes of papers off his desk.

“Ms. O’Dorian, I didn’t see you there. How may I help you?” He asked nervously. 

Ms. O’Dorian raised her hand slightly and moved closer to his desk. “No need Mr. Winston, I’m only here to bring you a copy of what we discussed in the meeting that took place at 12:30 that you were unable to attend.” She said a bit accusingly. 

“Oh yea, sorry about that. I must of got caught up grading all these papers and lost track of time. Haha, you know with it almost being the halfway point, the work is just pilling up.”

“Yes I ‘am very much aware. But in order to lose track of time, you would have to be aware of a the meeting in the first place.” She says knowingly causing Mr. Winston to blush.” *sigh* just try to be there for next one.” She adds as she hands him the stake in her hands.

“Will do.” Mr. Winston says as assuring as possible with a wide smile. 

Ms. O’Dorian gives him a slight nods before turning and catching my eyes immediately. My heart stops in place just like it always does when she looks at me like that. And just like that it’s like I’m back in class and we’re playing this stupid game of cat mouse as I look away and try to make myself look as busy as possible. And just like in class, it only makes the game more fun for her. 

“Tell me Mr. Winston, what kind of work do you have my student here doing?” Ms. O’Dorian asks as she tactfully walks back towards my direction. 

“Oh Lena here? She comes in to help me set up the stations for the next class every now and then. “ 

“Hmm, Really now.”

“Yea, really helpful. Always has been really. In fact she’s one of my better students that I’ve had over the years.” Mr. Winston says proudly.

“Oh, is that so.” Ms. O’Dorian says with a hint of amusement in her tone. 

“Yea always attentive, eager to learn, helping other students that struggled, really your ideal student.” Mr. Winston adds, seemingly oblivious to the dynamic between us two. 

Any other time Mr. Winston would commend me for my time as his student, I would take pride in it and yell ‘thank big guy!’. Not today thought. Not when Ms. O’Dorian was here with that smug face of hers. Not when she was stalking me like a hawk stalks it’s prey. I haven’t looked up not once to meet her gaze and yet I can feel that her eyes haven’t left me not once. When she stops In front my table, she just stands there towering over everything in her wake, demanding me to look at her. So I do. Probably not the best thing for my heart. 

“I see. I hope you aren’t over working my student to much. She has a lot of work on her plate as it is. Isn’t that right, Lena?” 

All the smugness in the world couldn’t equate to her at the moment. She was in a whole other class of smug fuckery. But what had my head spinning and my legs feel like jelly was way she said my name. Not once has she used my first name or anyone’s for that matter. And the process of breathing became priority number one, fuck words. So all I could do was nod and look further into those magnetizing eyes.

“Oh no of course not. I know how overbearing second year can be.” 

“Good, then I would love some pointers on how to keep such a ‘attentive’ student like Ms. Oxton here focused in my class. “ 

What a Bitch.

“Umm, yea ... sure.”

“Good, then I’ll be on my way.”

Within a second she’s past my table and out the door. 

Mr. Winston looks on with a confused expression before shrugging g and turning back to his desk. “ Woooh, she can be pretty intense sometimes.”

“You have no idea.”

I really hate her


	3. Chapter 3

“Time!”

“26:30”

“Solid run Lena, stretch out a bit more before your next one.”

“Aye aye coach!”

 

I get a little distance from the rest of the team to get a few more leg stretches in. 

“Good run Lena.” 

“Thanks love!”

Aww, Nothing like a good track practice to get my blood flowing. Always a breath of fresh air. Especially after a shitty week of school. Work after work after yea you get the idea. Man Sophomore year sucks. Not to even mention the blue eyed bitch that decided to some how occupy the majority of my time and thoughts. Whenever I do her homework I think about how stupid her hair cut is. Whenever I try to do some form of studying all I hear are those damn combat boots, clicking. Even when I close my eyes at night all I can think about is if she’ll find some way to fuck with me. Which she does by the way. And then I see those damn blue eyes and I get restless and my entire body gets sweaty then I get sticky a-and....yea not a lot of sleep for me. 

It’s been a few days since I saw her in Mr.Winston’s class, and she has found some way or another to say anything to me or about me. And it’s not like I’m scared of her or anything, just shes always so intimidating. Like she enjoys seeing me squirm and squeak and just submit to her. Which I never ever will. That’s not how a Oxton lives. But I would like some peace for once.

But it’s Friday! Now I won’t even have worry about it. I’ll get a nice healthily weekend. Watch some Stranger Things and play some overwatch. And nothing better then finishing the week off with some track practice. The only time I feel loose and free of worries. Nothing to worry about out in the open air. 

I can feel my thighs loosing up the further and further I reach. People always say I have pretty long legs so it is remarkable how far I can reach with my legs spread. It’s always about fighting past that first strained reach then I’ll be cramp free. 

After a couple more minutes I was just finishing up my last stretch when I saw her out the corner of my eye and every muscle I just stretched locked up. I thought I might of been seeing things so I closed my eyes and looked back and yup, there she was. Not only was she standing there by the bleachers, grace and all, but she was staring daggers at me. Like she was looking straight through me. Like she could see everything. I locked eyes with her out fear not choice. She had her usually smug look on her face. But there was something different about her eyes that made me shiver to the bone. They were narrowed and intense like I’ve never seen them. I suddenly felt insecure and looked away as quickly as possible. I tried to keep my trained from her direction. I didn’t like that look nor the clinginess accumulating in my tight shorts at the moment.

Because of the sweat of course.

“Lena! Your up.”

“O-Ok!” 

I shot up out my position and head back to the team as quickly as possible. Out the corner of my eye I could still see her standing there. And her gaze would follow every step I took. 

Why is she even here? Does she know That I’m on the team? Did she come to speak to my coach? Shit that wouldn’t be good. My grade isn’t that bad right? How long has she been out here? How long has she been watching me? Chill Lena. Chill. She’s trying to mess with you Lena, just ignore her and she’ll disappear. Maybe.

“You ok Lena, your face is all red.” Lucio asked worriedly. 

“Yea completely cool, no problem.” Real smooth Lena. Lucio looked at me questionably but stepped away when the coach stepped in. 

“Alright, try to get out the gate strong on this one Lena. You always have good strides but I need to see that burst.”

“Will do coach.”

I get down into my stance and try to focus as much as possible. I stare straight down at my feet and don’t dare look in her direction in fear that My legs would collapse from under me. 

Ok, let’s make this a good one.its weird, I’ve been running competitively for year and not many runs feel more important then this for some reason. I may hate every single thing about her but I want nothing more then to prove.. something to her. She treats me like I do nothing right and like I’m a worthless twat. But I’ll show her. She doesn’t know the free Lena.

“Ready..Set” 

Out the gates strong. Out the gate strong. It may just be her watching, but I feel like I’m in a stadium with thousands watching. Just focus. Out the gates strong.

“Go!”

I could hear the wind in my ear. Keep your head high, body firm. Eyes straight on the goal. Push. Push. Push

“Time!”

“25:20!”

“Good run Lena!” 

“Way to go Lena.”

“Nice run kid.” 

All around me I could hear the cheers of my teammates as some come up to congratulate me. 

“Thanks .” As soon as I caught my breath I looked in the direction of my motivation. What I saw or rather who I didn’t see made my blood boil and the last minute meaningless. She wasn’t even there. Did she see any of it? She had to have known I was about to run. Why would she leave then!

That flipping bitch!


End file.
